Typically, storage enclosures, when provided with light sources for the purpose of illuminating the interiors of the storage enclosures, have the light sources fixed in place with the expectation that the fixed light sources will serve to adequately illuminate all areas of the storage enclosure interiors. However, often, perhaps because of the configuration or expanse of the storage enclosure interiors or because of interference caused by objects present in the storage enclosure interiors, the light sources will fail to illuminate all areas of the storage enclosure interiors to the degree that is desired. Consequently, a need exists for light sources for storage enclosures, such as freezer chests for example, that can be located within the interiors of the storage enclosures and conveniently, variously positioned so as to illuminate any selected one of a plurality of locations or areas within the storage enclosure interiors.